What are you
by xxlaura1004xx
Summary: Sakura Haruno wishes to join a well established university, like Konoha, the only problem is that it is a boy's school.
1. Prologue

**What are you? **

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the majority of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto****sensei.**

**Summary:****Sakura Haruno wishes to join a well established university, like Konoha, the only problem is that it is a boy's school. **

**Prologue:**

Sakura flicked through the university leaflets, eyes never lingering on any, none of them interested her in the least. She had looked at all the possible Universities, but still her mind wandered to Konoha, the most prestigious university there is. She longed to go there with all her heart; they had the best facilities and the best success rate. In fact several famous people were known to have studied there.

There was one problem with her wish and she knew it, Konoha was an elite university, they only accepted the best there was; the best boys that is. Konoha was a university solely for the male population.

Sakura sighed and put the university leaflets down; she had to meet Ino and Hinata for dinner. Pulling on her black leather jacket and putting her Pink four inch heels on she walked out her door, after making sure it was locked she began to walk to Ino's.

**10 minutes later: **

Sakura finally reached Ino's house, knocking on her front door. Ino yanked the door open with such force that Sakura fell through the door way, making Ino burst out laughing.

"Oh Sakura, you are such a klutz, what ever would you do without me, come on up off my moms clean floor, she will kill you if you get it dirty!"

"Sorry Ino, but you shouldn't have opened the door like that! " Sakura replied grumpily, pulling herself up from off the floor.

"God! Sakura what's he matter with you, moody!"

"Nothing... I was just looking at Universities again..."

"O.M.G! I've just had the best idea. You want to go to Konoha right?" Ino Yelled.

"Yeah, but it's a boy's only school..." sighed Sakura.

"Well we will just have to make you look like a boy then" Ino said, grinning evilly.

"WHAT!"

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah, I know its short, but it will get better! I promise!**

**Laura x **


	2. The Plan

**What are you? **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the majority of these characters, they belong to Kishimoto**** sensei.**

**Summary:**** Sakura Haruno, wishes to join a well established university, like Konoha, the only problem is that it is a boy's school. **

**Chapter 1- the Change:**

That was last week. Today Ino is intent upon dragging me out to get this 'change' underway. She's been non stop on about this 'plan' for days. But do I get a choice? No. It's just "Sakura you're going to do this". Personally although I want to go to a University as Prestigious as Konoha I know I can never pull off being a boy.

One: my hair is bright pink, not exactly a colour of a guy's hair.

Two: it's long, too long to pull off pretending to be a boy.

Three: there are several noticeable differences between me and a boy.

Four: I don't speak like a boy.

Five: I don't dress like a boy

And

Six: my mum and dad would never allow it.

Ino doesn't seem to take these major problems into account, when she has an idea in her head she sticks with it, no matter how stupid it is, unfortunately for me.

So here I am waiting for her to arrive to entertain her little idea. I mean it won't work, they will know right away, right?

"Ino! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Sakura yelled as she was forcefully pushed into the hairdressers by Ino. "You're getting your hair cut silly!" Ino responded in a false sweet voice.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"You are and that's final! God Sakura how do you expect the plan to work without you making any sacrifices. "Turning to the hairdresser she said "hi, she wants it cut off. "

"All of it?" The hairdresser asks in shock.

"No. She wants a longish side fringe, but the back, that's gotta be really short... well not that short actually, just short enough so it can be spiked, not too small spikes though. We're doing a project, she's going undercover as a boy for a week, for an article for the university paper and well she can't wear wigs... she's bad enough with a hat." Ino explained. "Oh and it needs dying a brown colour, not picky what particular colour brown, just so long as it hides the pink. " Ino turned and caught sight of Sakura's white petrified face. Laughing she turned back round "Don't worry about her; she's just a bit nervous about it."

Ino was terrible, she went all out, and she won't give up, just like I said, except she's worse than she ever has been. She's even set it up so I can be in a dormitory with this guy called Naruto that she knows, she explained it all to him and he finds it downright hilarious.

Its not funny really, but I have to admit she's planned it out, she told my mum and dad that we are going to set up at university early and that I got into Suna. They believed her too. She even worked out what to do if girls start trying it on with me, which, no offense to them but I don't swing that way; I don't care if I'm pretending to be a Guy.

I leave for Konoha University tomorrow; at least my course is only one year, seen as I've already done most of the work for it in special groups set up by my secondary school.

Naruto's going to introduce me to his friends, but he's warned me about the creepy maths lecturer, he's a pervert apparently, he also warned me about his very gay friends, Itachi and Deidara. He says there's nothing really wrong with them apart from the fact that they automatically assume you're gay if they think your fit and proceed to flirt with you and occasionally attempt to feel you up. He did say however he wouldn't let them try anything.

I was still worried, but it was too late to go back now, I hope things will work out ok.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you enjoy, I know its short but its in preparation for the real action. **


End file.
